


The Pink and Yellow Room

by mooonkie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, i had doomsday feels one night in 2015 okkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonkie/pseuds/mooonkie
Summary: The scent of roses lingered, with the madman and his box.





	The Pink and Yellow Room

There’s one room in the Tardis. The one room, where the two would protect with all of their lives. The madman and his box. 

When you open the door, the door that’s filled with carvings. Of a single rose and a sonic screwdriver overlapping each other as a cross, a carving that held a promise of forever. Carvings of words and faces, and circular Gallifreyan. Each of them carved with love and adoration. Words of love carved everywhere, though the owner of the door does no know, because he never told her what they meant. Looking past all the faces and circles, there’s one word, the most important one, in a tiny little corner, but couldn’t go unnoticed. BadWolf. 

When you step into the room, not a single peck of dust would fly. As untouched and ancient as it would seem, it would stay forever and forever it would be cleaned. It smells of memories so dear, and just a scent of roses. With a fluffy carpet, and clothes everywhere. A big queen-sized bed which is not made and a bookshelf filled with souvenirs from other planets. It looked as if it was a typical teenager’s room. People would think that whoever slept here would expect to come back, otherwise they would’ve probably packed, or at least picked up after themselves. Books and journals lying everywhere. But untouched, seemingly, for years. The visitors therefore did not touched, and tip-toed across the room. 

The once pink walls are covered with pictures of a young girl, and a man. With constantly another handsome man. The smiles in the picture would be one that they might never see again on the old Timelord’s face. What he wears now is a fake one, one that is worn to let others know he’s fine and great. Sometimes a childish one, just to lighten up the mood. But the one he wears in the pictures, are sincere and true. 

The rare chance that people that get to gaze upon these pictures would laugh and shake their heads, thinking how foolish the man was. Someone who look at the girl with such loving eyes but never once told her that he loves her. Pictures that would make the couple on board grin at each other and realize how lucky they are to have each other, while the lonely god have no one to hold his hand anymore. 

The lights itself in the room reflect the time of day it should be on Earth. With a soft humming in the background that without a doubt, would help whoever slept in the room fall asleep, no matter what sort of day they had. The temperature seemed just right, not too cold and not too hot. There wasn’t any sort of timer or light adjuster in the room. It was as if the ship itself favored the companion that owned this room over any other ones. 

A drop of glass broke the couple from their memorized gaze around the room. “Get out. Get out now.” the man in a bow-tie warned, staring into the room, as if the encasing he had so carefully designed had been shattered right in front of his eyes.

And so the two couple stepped out of the room hurriedly and the man took their place inside. He stared at the middle of the room, muttering and whispering to thin air, as if someone was really there, oblivious to the couple that’s watching him. 

“Yes, I do know. I will tell them,” he would shake his head and chuckle, for some moments there, the couple would think he’s finally gone mad, fully mad, but they would then sense warmth surrounding the room and as if whoever he was talking to is actually there.  
“No, I can’t hide forever.”  
“Yes, I know I told Martha...”   
“No! I am not ashamed of you! You’re you!”   
“River? She knows... Well kind of... Not really...”   
There was silence for a moment, as if whoever he was talking to was giving him a long lecture, he nodded for a moment before standing up and replacing a new rose onto the room’s beside table. 

The couple continued to look at him, afraid he might lose it... But he smiled sadly at them and said simply, ‘Her name was Rose.' But before either of them could answer, he walked away and the door faded into thin air. 

But the scent of roses lingered, because roses are forever and it’ll, she’ll never truly be gone– not for the madman and his box. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaoo wrote this way back when... and never got around to posting it! pls enjoy!


End file.
